Own Feeling
by AI02
Summary: Saat sebuah rasa aneh tumbuh di hati Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "DASAR BOCAH HITAM MESUM"/ Jeon Wonwoo X Kim Mingyu. [MEANIE]


FIRST STORY

YAOI / PG - 15 / TIDAK SESUAI EYD

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

"Wonu sayang, kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu, hm? Sebentar lagi acara dimulai, _Eomma_ ingin melihatnya dari paling depan." Seorang Ibu yang sudah berumur kepala 4 itu mengelus sayang kepala putra nya itu. Wonu, ah lebih tepat nya Choi Wonwoo, putra kedua dari keluarga Choi itu sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan saudara dari Cina nya Jun. Dan pasangan nya adalah adik kelasnya, MinHao.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ duluan saja, Wonu ingin pergi ke toilet"  
' _atau sebenarnya ingin kabur dari pertanyaan pertanyaan bodoh orang tua itu'_ batinnya.

Ya. Hampir di setiap acara keluarga para Bibi dan Paman Wonwoo selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama. " _Wonwoo-ya, kapan kau membawa pasangan mu" , "Jangan seperti itu, ayo perkenalkan pasangan mu pada kami", "Kapan kau menikah? Kakak mu saja sudah, masa kau rela didahulukan Seungkwan dengan pria bule itu"_ , dan segala pertanyaan sejenisnya.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak mau memperkenalkan nya. Melainkan, dia belum memilikinya. Namja yang selama ini Wonwoo sukai adalah adik kelas nya sendiri. Kim Mingyu. Dan ia yakin pasti namja tampan berkulit tan itu sekarang ada di pesta ini. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangat dekat, bahkan orang-orang yang melihat nya akan berpikir bahwa mereka berdua berpasangan. Tapi kenyataan nya tidak.

Saling mengenal sejak mereka duduk di bangku menengah hingga sekarang sudah lulus kuliah, membuat Wonwoo tidak ingin mengutarakan perasaan nya. Ia hanya takut perasaan nya ini menghancurkan hubugan nya dengan Mingyu.

…

"Wonu-Hyung! Kenapa kau termenung di depan toilet seperti ini?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya.

' _Ah kenapa dia datang disaat aku sedang memikirkan nya sih!'_ batinnya.

"Ehm, tidak apa Gyu. Aku hanya sedang menghindari pertanyaan pertanyaan itu. Ya kau tau lah" sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. ' _Kenapa dia harus memasang wajah bingung yang menggemaskan itu sihhh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Siapa suruh kau terus saja menghindari para _seme_ yang mencoba mendekati mu. Lagi kau bilang padaku tidak menyukai siapapun, tapi gerak gerik mu membuat ku ragu kalau kau berbohong"  
 ** _Skakmat_** **.** Wonwoo kena.

"Ugh… tidak begitu. Hanya saja tak ada yang menarik perhatian ku."

"Kalau orang itu aku, pasti kau akan menerima nya kan ?"

Ah. Ini yang Wonwoo benci dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Selalu saja bisa menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi putih pucat nya.

Dengan segera Wonwoo membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju tempat acara. Sebuah taman dipinggir pantai yang sangat indah. ' _Mungkin suatu saat. Saat aku dan Mingyu'_ Hei Choi Wonwoo mulai berimajinasi. Merutuki diri sendiri kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar seseorang yang ditinggalkan nya tadi sedang tersenyum. ' _Kita lihat nanti Choi Wonwoo ku'_

...

"Wonu, kau dari mana saja? _Eomma_ mu itu mulai meracau memarahi _Appa_ karena kau tidak juga menyusul kau tahu?" ini dia _Appa_ nya. Choi Seungcheol. Yang selalu menurut jika sang ratu marah.

Mereka berdua sangat terlihat romantis dimata Wonwoo. Yoon Jeonghan yang dulu sangat jual mahal di depan Choi Seungcheol, sekarang sudah bertekuk lutut dan marganya pun berubah menjadi Choi. Memiliki 4 orang anak yang rentang umurnya tidak jauh, tapi tetap saja cantik. Wonwoo selalu merasa senang dengan hubungan orang tua nya ini. Sangat luar biasa. Jika yang satu punya masalah sang pasangan akan membantu. Jika yang satu punya kekurangan yang satu akan menutupi. Begitu sebaliknya. Mengisi satu sama lain. Dia dan tiga saudaranya juga begitu, apalagi sekarang Jisoo _Hyung_ -nya itu sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup dan tinggal terpisah. Wonwoo lah yang bertugas menjaga 2 adiknya. Seungkwan dan Chan yang masih mengecam pendidikan di Universitas.

Tak terasa ayah dan anak itu sudah berada didepan altar. Menyaksikan janji suci saudaranya bersama tamu undangan lain.

…

"Wonu kau pergilah kedepan altar, peleparan bunga nya sebentar lagi. Berusaha lah dapatkan bunga itu, _Eomma_ ingin melihat mu sesegera mungkin— AW! Wonu cubitan mu sakit sekali"

" _Eomma_ tidak usah membicarakan itu… berhentilahh" Wonwoo tau jika menyangkut pernikahan, pasti _Eomma_ -nya begini

" _Eomma_ tidak mau kau sendiri seperti ini, menyimpan perasaan pada si hitam itu. Terlihat menyedihkan kau tau?"

 _'Tuh kan, pasti Eomma akan menyangkut pautkan nya dengan Mingyu'_ Dengan pasrah Wonwoo berjalan kedepan altar, bersama dengan segerombolan tamu undangan yang sepertinya juga percaya mitos gadungan tentang pelemparan bunga.

Wonwoo hanya berdiri di paling belakang. Hanya melihat pelemparan bunga nya. Bahkan saat bunga itu telah digenggam orang lain, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

…

Dia berjalan gontai menjauhi taman itu. Ia ingin membebaskan diri dari pertanyaan pertanyaan bodoh. Duduk di kursi yang jauh dari kerumunan mungkin lebih baik.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia duduk disana. Rasa bosan tentu saja menghampiri sejak tadi. Namun berhasil hilang berkat ponsel nya.

Yatapi apa daya. Baterai ponsel nya habis beberapa menit lalu. Tentu saja rasa bosan itu mendadak mengitari nya lagi. Sampai seorang namja mungil duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Wonu- _ya_ " ah itu sahabatnya sejak kecil. Lee Jihoon.

"hmm… Jihoon- _ah_ , kenapa sendiri? Soonyoung mana?" bahkan Wonwoo juga lupa bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah menikah dengan pria berwajah mirip hamster bernama Kwon Soonyoung sejak 6 bulan lalu.

Lihat kan? Betapa sengsara nya Wonwoo hanya karena perasaan nya masih dengan seorang adik kelas yang menganggapnya sebagai _Hyung_ -nya sendiri.

"Soonyoung sedang mengambilkan minum. Aku tau kau duduk disini menghindari itu, tapi cobalah tidak mengabaikan Mingyu. Dia bahkan tadi sudah memanggilmu 3 kali." Mata Wonwoo membulat.

APA? Mingyu memanggilnya? 3 kali? Dan dia tidak merasa dirinya terpanggil.

"Kau sibuk dengan ponselmu sejak tadi… sebelum aku menghampiri mu aku sudah berada disini sekitar setengah jam. Dan lihat, bahkan kau tidak merubah posisi dudukmu." Telak Jihoon sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo dari atas hingga bawah. ' _Memprihatinkan'_ batin Jihoon

Dan yang ditanya hanya mengerjap dengan lucu. Membuat seseorang yang berada didepannya sekarang muak. Tentu Jihoon muak melihat nya. Habis, sama-sama _Uke_ tapi dia malah mengerjap lucu seperti menggoda seorang _seme_ untuk menerkam.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , tolong bilang pada Jeonghan _Eomma_ , aku pulang." Dengan segera Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

…

Sekarang Wonwoo sudah terbaring di kamar kesayangannya. Dimana semua rasa dihati nya itu dimulai.

Awal dari ia menyukai Mingyu, saat namja tampan nan tinggi itu menginap dirumahnya.

 _"Hyung boleh kah aku menginap? Waktu itu kau sudah menginap dirumahku… sekarang gantian ya"_

 _Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk._

 _"akhir pekan ini libur nya 3 hari kan? Menginap dirumah ku mulai dari hari Jumat, arra?"_

 _Mingyu tentu menyetujui nya. Senang. Tentu saja. Akhirnya ia bisa menikmati waktu bersama Hyung kesayangannya itu lebih lama lagi._

 _Di hari dimana perjanjian itu akan ditepati. Wonwoo demam. Namun ia tetap tidak mau membatalkan acara menginap nya. Karena ia tau, pasti Mingyu akan sedih jika dibatalkan._

 _"Hyung tak apa, kita atur lain kali saja, kau perlu istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau bertambah parah" ucap Mingyu saat sudah dikamar Wonwoo._

 _"tidak apa. Malahan jika kau disini aku akan cepat sembuh." Pinta nya sambil menggelayut di tangan panjang nya Mingyu._

 _"apakah Eomma mengizinkan Hyung?" tanya Mingyu ragu-ragu. Sebenernya tentu saja ia senang jika Wonu-hyung nya itu tidak membatalkan nya. Namun Eomma Wonu bisa saja tidak setuju._

 _"tak apa Mingyu sayang. Eomma mengizinkan mu menginap asal jangan terlalu memaksakan Wonu bermain" tibatiba saja Eomma Wonwoo menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu kamar Wonwoo._

 _"see? Tetaplah menginap. Aku akan sembuh dengan cepat. Tenang saja. Habis itu kita akan bermain sepuasnya, arraseo?" jelas Wonwoo meyakinkan hoobae kesayangan nya ini. Hey tentu saja Wonwoo menyayangi Mingyu. Mingyu adalah sahabatnya selain Jihoon. Ya walaupun belakangan ini ada yang aneh dalam hati nya pada Mingyu._

 _"baiklah Hyung, tapi untuk sekarang kita tidur saja ya. Aku juga agak Lelah." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Menggeser tubuh nya sehingga menyisakan ruang untuk satu orang lagi di tempat tidurnya._

 _Wonwoo sudah terpejam. Pergi ke alam mimpi nya. Sedangkan Mingyu? Ahaaa, memandang Hyung nya yang sedang tidur adalah hobinya semenjak acara menginap pertama kali dirumahnya. 'bahkan kau terlihat seperti malaikat Hyung jika tidur' ucapnya pelan. Sambil mengelus kepala Hyung nya. Ia tersenyum lalu terlelap menyusul Wonwoo kealam mimpi._

 _Saat malam tiba hujan deras setia menemani sejak sore. Membuat petir petir ikut berteriak kencang._

 _Tubuh yang ada di samping Mingyu menggigil. Takut akan bunyi teriakan para petir diluar. Tubuh itu mulai terguncang. Dan mulai terdengar isakan kecil yang tertahan._

 _Wonwoo takut akan bunyi petir itu. Namun ia tak mau menangis di depan Mingyu. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan hoobae nya itu. Ya, walaupun sudah menahannya tapi tetap saja pergerakan tubuh itu mengganggu tidur Mingyu. Mingyu bingung. 'apakah Hyung makin sakit' pikirnya._

 _"Hyung? Astaga kau menangis." Ucapnya kaget saat membalikan tubuh Wonwoo._

 _"aku takut petir Gyu… petir petir itu terlalu menyeramkan… kilatan nya sangat menyeramkan…" kata Wonwoo terisak._

 _Mingyu dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Mengusap pelan rambut nya, lalu mulai turun kepunggungnya. Membiarkan orang yang ada direngkuhannya itu tenang. Membiarkan baju nya basah karena air mata namja emo itu. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan untuknya._

 _"tenang Hyung, aku disini." Bisik Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo. Yang tanpa sadar. Hatinya menghangat. Membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya. Menenangkannya._

 _"terima kasih Gyu." Balasnya lirih._

 _Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap air mata Wonwoo. Menangkup wajah putih pucat itu dengan tangan nya. Lalu mencium keningnya._

 _Ya. Untuk sekarang biarkan Wonwoo percaya pada rasa aneh dalam hatinya. Membiarkan rasa itu tumbuh dihati nya._

…

"Hyung kenapa kau pulang duluan?" ucap seorang pemudah dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"aku malas sekali Seungkwan-ah… terlalu membosankan" Wonwoo yang sudah berbaring dengan selimut yang menangkup tubuh nya kembali duduk.

"tapi kan ada Mingyu-Hyung. Dia mencari-cari kau Hyung tadi, tapi akhirnya Jihoon-Hyung bilang kau pulang duluan. _Eomma_ sampai marah-marah sendiri karena kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa pamit." Jelas Seungkwan yang khawatir dengan Hyung emo-nya ini.

"ehm… terserah pada anak bodoh itu. Aku membencinya sekarang. Kenapa sih bocah itu masih saja tidak peka. Aku mencintainya. Ah tidak. Aku benci kau Mingyu! argh" Teriak Wonwoo dari dalam kamar.

"kenapa kau membenci ku Hyung?"

' _Astaga! Bukankah itu Mingyu'_ dan tebakannya benar. Namja tampan nan tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu memasuki kamar Wonwoo. Langsung duduk di tepi kasur. Disamping Wonwoo.

"e-eer itu tidak kau salah dengar Gyu. Itu tadi aku berteriak pada Seungkwan. Iya aku membenci Seungkwan." Yak! Tepat sekali. ' _semoga dia tidak mendengar yang sebelumnya.'_ Doa Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyung."

 _DEG. 1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik._

Tidak ada pergerakan di keduanya. Hanya saling menatap manik mata masing-masing. Bibir merona itu sangat menggoda Mingyu sepertinya. Mingyu sudah siap melancarkan rencananya hingga—

 _BRUGH_

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajah tampannya. Membuat nya terjungkal dan bokongnya sukses mencium lantai marmer dingin milik kamar Wonwoo.

"DASAR BOCAH HITAM MESUM! BERANI-BERANI NYA KAUU!" Mingyu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Tidak tau kah dia bahwa sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah merah padam karena senang mendengar perkataan nya itu.

"Hyung bokongku sakit." Rajuknya dengan mem-pout kan bibirnya menggemaskan dan hampir saja Wonwoo bangkit untuk mencium bibir itu.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU—YA!" sebuah petir dan kilat dengan intensitas tinggi berhasil membuat Wonwoo tidak bergeming. Tidak melanjutkan kemarahan nya kepada Mingyu. Dia malah kembali ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala dengan selimut.

Mingyu diam. Ia bingung. Dan tiba-tiba terbesit memori lama saat Wonwoo-hyung nya ini bilang kalau dia takut bunyi petir dan kilat.

Dengan hati-hati ia beranjak naik ke tempat tidur Wonwoo. Ikut masuk dalam balutan selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya. Melingkari tangannya dipinggang kecil Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa adanya makhluk lain diatas tempat tidurnya berbalik dan mendapati Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tau Hyung ketakutan. Makanya aku disini." Jawab Mingyu masih dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Kau tau Hyung, ada suatu rasa aneh di dalam sini. Semejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu Hyung. Sesuatu di dalam sini rasanya berdetak sangat kencang." Mingyu memindahkan tangannya yang semula dipinggang Wonwoo lalu memegang dadanya.  
"Dan tiap kali kau tertawa atau tersenyum karna ku, aku merasa seakan dunia ku sempurna Hyung. Seperti aku ingin sekali melompat melompat dan berteriak bahwa aku menemukan keindahan yang tiada tara." Lanjutnya. Wonwoo masih tidak bergeming dengan perkataan Mingyu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Senang? Mungkin.

"Lalu saat kau sudah ke universitas dan aku belum, aku merasa ada yang aneh saat disekolah. Aku selalu merindukanmu Hyung. Merindukan tawamu, merindukan candaan tidak lucu mu, dan bahkan aku merinduka pukulan mu tiap aku menggoda mu Hyung. Lalu ada hari dimana aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk Hyung. Ingatkah saat malam hari aku mendatangimu waktu itu?" Wonwoo mengangguk.  
"Itu lah hari dimana aku benar-benar terpuruk." Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo seakan Wonwoo akan kabur jika tidak ditatap terus.

 _"Seokmin-ah aku tidak tau harus apa lagi. Kenapa nilaiku benar-benar buruk sekarang. Padahal tiap hari aku selalu belajar seperti biasanya. Lalu aku tidak tau bahwa aku sering melamun. Dan kenapa Park Saem malah memberiku tugas tambahan membersihkan perpustakaan? Itu benar benar melelahkan. Kenapa aku tidak dihukum seperti diberikan tugas pelajaran tambahan. Itu lebih mudah." tanya Mingyu pada teman sebangku nya. Lee Seokmin._

 _"Tenang lah Gyu. Mungkin kau sedang banyak pikiran. Dan ya ku perhatikan saat mulai masuk waktu itu kau memang tidak terlalu bersemangat. Tentang kau sering melamun dikelas, mana ku tahu. Kau yang melamun. Lagipula kau juga tidak mau menceritakan apa masalah yang mengganggumu." Tegas Seokmin. Padahal Seokmin sendiri bukan orang yang pendengar yang baik. Hampir semua cerita Mingyu dibuat candaan olehnya._

 _"Tidak tau. Semenjak kelas tiga aku tidak tau harus apa setiap istirahat. Saat pulang sekolah juga begitu. Semenjak Wonu-hyung lulus aku hanya bisa ke kantin setiap istirahat. Biasanya kan aku harus bermain teka-teki untuk menemukan Wonu-hyung. Saat pulang sekolahpun juga sama. Menunggu Wonu-hyung selesai kelas tambahan dan pulang bersama. Itu kebiasaan yang sudah ada sejak dulu. Sekarang aku selalu merasa bosan Seokmin-ah." Keluh Mingyu yang sambil menidurkan kepala nya diatas meja. Terlalu malas menanggapi siswi-siswi yang dari tadi memanggil namanya._

 _Satu sekolah juga tau Mingyu adalah yang tertampan. Setelah Wonwoo lulus tidak ada penghalang bagi para siswi-siswi itu untuk menggodanya._

 _"kau menyukainya ya Gyu?" perkataan Seokmin sontak membuat Mingyu bangun. Memberikan tatapan bingung pada si teman sebangku.  
"Dari tebakan ku, kebiasaan mu itu yang selalu bersama Wonwoo-hyung sepertinya membuat mu tidak bisa jauh dari nya. Kau akan selalu merindukannya. Ya biasanya orang yang seperti itu memiliki suatu rasa aneh dalam dirinya yang menggebu-gebu. Kau tau, seperti jantung mu berdegup lebih cepat jika sedang bersama orang itu." _

_"Aku sering begitu jika Wonu-Hyung sedang menatapku atau sedang tersenyum atau sedang tertawa. Makanya biasanya aku langsung membuang mukaku." Jawab Mingyu polos._

 _"Hmm… baiklah. Apa kau menyayanginya? Apa kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya? Apa kau suka memikirkannya?"_

 _"Menyayangi? Tentu. Dia Hyung terbaik. Khawatir padanya? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir. Wonu-hyung gampang terserang penyakit. Aku tidak mau dia sakit. Memikirkannya? Iya, kalau aku memikirkannya biasanya langsung ku telepon dia walau hanya sekedar basa basi tapi membuatku senang." Jelas Mingyu dengan muka berpikir yang membuat siswi-siswi dikelas tadi berteriak 'Kyaa' 'Mingyu kiyowo' 'OMO'_

 _"ya sudah jelas kau menyukainya." Tegas Seokmin. Membuat Mingyu seperti anak kecil imut yang tidak tau cara mengeja. Muka bingungnnya benar-benar lucu._

 _"bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"MANA AKU TAU BODOH! ITU PERASAANMU! Lagipula itu terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi kesimpulan dari ciri-cirimu itu jelas kau menyukainya._

 _Mingyu terdiam sejenak. 'Ah begitu, jadi aku menyukainya ya?' Batin nya. Ia tersenyum. Membayangkan bagaimana Hyung nya itu akan menjadi miliknya._

 _"Seokmin-ah sepertinya aku belum bisa mempercayai kata-katamu. Tapi ada sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku." Mingyu tersenyum dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Seokmin. Seokmin diam. Wajah nya datar. 'dasar bodoh' batin nya,_

 _..._

 _Sepulang membersihkan perpustkaan Mingyu beranjak keluar. Melihat jam. 'ah jam 10 malam' batin nya. Belum terlalu larut mengunjungi seseorang._

 _Lantas ia mengayuh sepedanya keluar sekolah. Menembus udara malam yang dingin tapi tidak membuat Mingyu tak jadi mengunjungi orang itu. Hanya butuh 15 menit, dan rumah seseorang sudah didepan mata. Mingyu turun dari sepedanya dan memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Merasa tidak sopan? Sudah tidak perlu. Berapa ratus kali dia mengunjungi rumah itu. Ditekannya bel disamping pintu. Dan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan surai hitam membuka pintu. Tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya dating._

 _Dan sejak saat itu Mingyu yakin. Bahwa perasaan aneh dalam dirinya sebuah rasa suka yang bertumbuh menjadi mencintai._

"Ku bisikan pada Seokmin ' _aku akan kerumahnya sepulang membersihkan perpustakaan. Jika saat melihatnya tersenyum aku merasa amat damai. Berarti rasa aneh ini memang rasa cinta'_ dan saat kau membuka pintunya dengan senyuman, aku langsung yakin Hyung. Makanya aku langsung pulang. Dan kau tau? Sesampai dirumah aku lansung melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur. Semua hari terpuruku disekolah berasa hilang. Dan itu semua karena mu Hyung. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti itu." Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Memeluk Wonwoo dengan pelan. Menyalurkan semua perasaan didalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung." Bisiknya pelan. Tiga kata yang membuat krystal air di mata Wonwoo mengalir. Mengalir deras. Bukan sebuah kesedihan. Melainkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu seperti ini Hyung. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya kau. Aku berjanji akan melindungi mu kapanpun. Saat kau membutuhkan ku seperti ini, kau bisa langsung menelpon ku dan aku akan kesini secepat mungkin. Aku terlalu menyayangimu Wonu-hyung."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Gyu. Sejak pertama kali kau memeluk ku seperti ini. Sejak kau menginap disini. Sejak pertama kali kau melindungiku dari petir sialan itu." Wonwoo memeluk erat Mingyu. Keduanya hanya saling memeluk untuk waktu yang lama.

"Jadi lah kekasihku Wonu-hyung." Bisikin Mingyu kali ini terasa lebih hangat. Membuat Wonwoo dengan cepat mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

Memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini. Sebahagia apa? Tentu saja Mingyu sangat bahagia.

Dan bagaimana Wonwoo? Tidak usah dipikirkan.

Mereka berdua hanya perlu waktu berdua yang lebih romantis. Tidur dibawah selimut dengan keadaan saling memeluk? Awal yang bagus bukan ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

HEHEHE...

Maklumin yaa... Author baru, jadi masih gajelas gitu cerita nya.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita gajelas ini *deep bow*

Gatau kenapa first story nya pake ini. Merasa cocok aja soalnya lagi ujan.

Review nya para reader sangat berharga ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Sekali lagi terima kasihh...


End file.
